Cuanto Tiempo
by ale.tierrez
Summary: Eran solo unos adolescentes no tuvieron la oportunidad, pero se vuelven a encontrar varios años después ya que estudian en la misma universidad y la misma carrera, pero tendrán que pasar obstaculos que vienen arrastrando desde hace bastante tiempo. para poder estar juntos y ser felices. Mal summary me dan una oportunidad por favor?
1. Chapter 1

Y pues bueno aquí me encuentro yo dándole apoyo a mi mejor amiga que está muy pero muy triste y deprimida, creo.

Pero no puedo hacer nada, no está en mis manos que sus padres la dejen tener novio.

Además ya casi vamos a terminar la prepa y ya no lo vamos a verlo.

Pero igual está muy afectada por eso, si supiera que su ex me habla tal vez me mataría.

Pero que hago ahora?...

Lo bueno es que me voy a cambiar de colegio por qué? No se pero es decisión de Charlie y Rene además ya esta tomada pero no he dicho nada porque con lo que está pasando hora va ser muy difícil pero ya veré luego que hago.

No me siento muy cómoda mintiéndole a Angela sobre que Edward me habla.

Pero lo que nunca me imaginé fue que me lo iba a encontrar de nuevo y en un momento bastante indicado.

no se que hacer tomando en cuenta que en el pasado tuve uno que otro problema.

pero ya veremos.

* * *

holaaa! que tal como estan?! espero que muy bien y espero que me apoyen en esta locura nueva! :D


	2. el mensaje, mas saludo que mensaje

Bella- me llamo angela con la voz muy temblorosa como a punto de llorar.

Pero antes me presento soy Isabella Swan y voy a segundo de preparatoria mis padres son Rene y Charlie Swan soy hija única.

Si angela- pero que le pasa por que llora?

Bella…. Yo… yo… mi mama- ay no por favor que no sea lo que estoy imaginando.

Que paso trata de calmarte- le dije dadole un abarazo para que se calmara, luego de unos minutos y con la blusa empapada de lagrimas me dijo

Mi mama lo leyó todo, todo lo que Edward me escribió y me pego… muy fuerte- dijo mostrándome su brazo dejando expuesto un gran hematoma.

Hay! Angela lo siento mucho, pero ahora que vas a hacer- le pregunte tratando de no imaginarme la paliza que le ha de haber dado su madre.

Pues no se… lo que si es que me prohibió volver a hablarle o mandarle mensajes y también cerro mi cuenta de Facebook- dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina en busca de hielo.

Hay amiga espero que todo este bien y ya sabes que puedes contar con migo para lo que sea- siempre le repito lo mismo mas si se trata de estos temas tan complicados.

Haci pasamos toda la tarde platicando viendo televisión y así hasta que llego la hora de irse a casa.

Encendí mi teléfono y comencé a revisar mis redes sociales hasta que…. Un mensaje de Edward.

Eso si que es muy extraño creo que… me odia.

Tomando en cuenta que nuestra conversación mas larga fue de un **_hola_** y **_como estas?_** Largo no? Pero bueno…. Alto me acaba de enviar otro mensaje.

**_Hola- _**el primero

**_Como estas- _**el segundo

Hola, bien y tu- le conteste

**_Pues bien, haciendo tareas y tu?- _** ahh…ok

Nada interesante- le conteste yo

J- wow su respuesta es muy interesante.

Si… hey lo siento pero me tengo que ir hablamos después- le puse yo

**_Ok-_** me contestó

_A la mañana siguiente…._

Adiós ma! Nos vemos más tarde- le dije no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla.

Está bien soló ten mucho cuidado- me dijo ya que iba caminando dos cuadras no son mucho… pero creo que hoy salí demasiado temprano.

Había mencionado que Edward vive como 4 casas de la mía y que su mama es amiga de la mia pero casi no los veo tiene una hermana de mi edad que se llama alice pero rara vez hablamos es mas solo angela le habla pro bueno…

Edward esta un poco mas atrás que yo y creo que quiere alcanzarme, estoy tratndo de caminar mas rápido pero la verdad no me sirve de nada.

Me alcanzo ahora que le digo?

Hola- me dijo pero la verdad es muy extraño ´por que las únicas veces que hablamos es cuando yo estoy con angela y el se acerca a saludar... que pór cierto casi no hablamos ya que de un "hola como estas" no pasamos

Hola- le susurre por que espero no tener que repetirlo.

Como estas- me dijo pero ya estábamos llegando haci que lo único que respondi fue

Bvien gracias, pero prefiero seguir sola angela esta en la entrada y no quiero causarle mas problemas- le dije parando de caminar.

Esta bien, ya hablaremos luego- me dijo quedándose un poco para que yo avamzara…. Pero dijo ya hablaremos luego? De que?

Hola bella.- me dijo angela. Me siento una mala amiga.

Hola Ang como estas? Le pregunte tratrando de no sonar nerviosa.

Bien, pero bella por que estas tan nerviosa? me pregunto

No… esto…yo no estoy nerviosa- le conteste tratando de no sonar asi.

Esta bien, pero recuerda que no eres una buena memntirosa- me dijo y comenzó a zaminar hacia nuestra clase.

Y haci pasamos toda la mañana de clase en clase.

Hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el comedor muy despacio, pero creo que angela se enojo con migo por no contarle porque estaba nerviosa.

Y todo se vuelve oscuro, siento unas manos en mis ojos y una vos fingida…

Quien soy? Me pregunto con voz muy aguda mientras sentia un beso en mi mejilla

Enserio todavía me lo preguntas- le dije volteándome y abrazando a jacob por la cintura, mientras sentia una mirada en mi espalda… y era la de Edward, pero porque me mira así? No me siento nada comoda con esto.

Jacob va con Edward pero el es mas… como se dice? Amistoso? Si claro es eso.

Como te va bells?- me pregunto

Bien, pero super aburrido! Le dije yo haciendo unas muecas le respondi mientras que el soltaba una que otra carcajada.

Y espérate al otro año.- me respondió

Ash… ni me lo recuerdes le conteste sacándole la lengua.

Unas veces nos sentábamos juntos otras no pero esta vez tuve que rechazar la propuesta.

Bella se sientan con nosotros? Hace ya bastante tiempo que no nos sentamos juntos.- nos propuso Jacob.

No… gracias- le respondi viendo a Angela ya que tenia una mueca en la cara.

Porque?- pregunto esa voz que era la responsable de no podernos sentar allí.

* * *

hola! como estan espero que bien y pues nada aqui tienen un nuevo cap.

reviews? por favor? :D

kisses and bites =*


	3. un día no tan normal

_En el capitulo anterior…_

Bella se sientan con nosotros? Hace ya bastante tiempo que no nos sentamos juntos.- nos propuso Jacob.

No… gracias- le respondi viendo a Angela ya que tenia una mueca en la cara.

Porque?- pregunto esa voz que era la responsable de no podernos sentar allí.

.

.

.

Porque…. Emmm…. Tenemos que hacer unas tareas- le dije pero maldición no pude tartamudear mas?

Esta bien- dijo Edward, creo que se arrepintió de haber intervenido.

En este momento Angela ya estaba sentada en la mesa esperando a nuestras amigas y a mi, estábamos solos Jacob y yo, estaba a punto de caminar cuando me pregunto:

Bella, que te ocurre?- claro me conoce desde hace mucho es obvio que se dio cuenta.

Nada es solo que estoy un poco preocupada por Angela, ya sabes no?- de seguro Edward le conto, porque estos se lo cuentan todo.

Ok, pero algo nos estas ocultando.- ehh… ok es cierto pero y yo se que si le cuento algo a alguien van a correr a contárselo a Angela asi que prefiero quedarme callada.

Te lo voy a contar pero por ahora… no es el momento- mentí, claro que no se lo iba a contar.

Ok…- dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

Todo estaba en silencio en nuestra mesa, digo nuestra porque aquí uno se junta con quien quiera, no creen?

Ya bella, me voy a enojar si ni me cuentas que te pasa- me dijo Angela provocando que unas cuantas personas nos voltearan a ver.

Nada importante, ya sabes los exámenes, todo eso.-le dije tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible.

Esta bien- esas fueron las únicas dos palabras que me dijo antes de levantarse y salir de la cafetería.

.

.

.

Asi paso lo que restaba del dia, pero Angela estaba un poco enojada ya que sabia que lo que yo decía era una mentira. No me dirijio la palabra en lo que quedo del dia.

Pero no puedo decirle nada, no quiero herir sus sentimientos, o algo asi.

Había algo que no me dejaba de rondar por la cabeza.

Yo antes era algo (bastante) grosera con Edward, pero por que el siempre me molestaba y digo molestaba por que lo dejo de hacer una vez que yo no estaba de humor y se me salieron uno o dos palabras que no tenían que salir de mi boca,

Desde esa vez ya no me habla y ahora me habla solo por que soy amiga de Angela.

_**Cinco horas después…**_

Estos maestros no tienen compasión, pero bueno al fin termine de hacer mis tareas y ya puedo descansar y dormir en paz ( ni tanto sigo preocupada por lo de Angela).

Baje y rene estaba haciendo la cena, Charlie viendo un partido de basquetbol.

Regrese a mi cuarto ya que le ofrecí ayuda a rene pero la rechazo no sé por que, pero esta bien no me quejo.

Tome mi celular y tenia un mensaje de Edward… Edward?! Ammm..esta bien lo voy a revisar para ver que dice,

_**Hola… disculpa la molestia pero no tienes acetona (**_n/a ya saben de esa para quitar el esmalte de las uñas) _**que me regales un poco?-**_ si definitivamente es muy DIRECTO demasiado para mi gusto pero esta bien cada quien tiene su forma de ser.

Mmm…claro si tengo te llevo el bote!- le respondí, tampoco soy una mala persona, además si recurrio a mi de seguro que fui su ultima opción.

_**Gracias, eres mi salvación :D- **_ me contesto y luego de eso se desconecto, asi o mas interesado? Pero bueenoo….

.

.

.

Luego de bajar a cenar y platicar un rato con mi mama y mi papa decidí que era hora de irme a acostar, asi que dije un feliz noche y un beso en la mejilla.

Me puse el pijama y me cepille el pelo, me acosté no sin antes poner la alarma de mi celular para no llegar tarde.

Y me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**En la mañana siguiente….**_

Rayos se me hizo tarde…. Pero voy a desayunar ya saben una vez al año no hace daño asi que todo va estar bien (N/A ustedes me entienden no? Se refiere a que si llega una vez tarde no pasa nada).

Se puede decir que llegue un poquito tarde, nada importante, además la clase todavía no empezaba,

Las clases estuvieron mas que aburridas y me dio un sueño horrendo… pero ya estábamos en el ultimo periodo antes de salir a receso.

La verdad esta es una de mis clases favoritas( que no son muchas) asi que no fue taaaannnn aburrido. Pero estaba un poco preocupada por que Angela no me había dirigido la palabra en todo el dia ni en las clases en las que estábamos juntas, como era costumbre.

De lo que no estaba muy segura era de que si a Edward le iba a servir la acetona aún.- pero no me o tuve que preguntar mucho mas ya que cuando estaba saliendo del salón para ir a la cafetería, sentí una mano en mi hombro, se quien es eñ dueño de esa mano pero me reúso a voltear.

Isabella no se si me hiciste favor de lo que te pedí- me pregunto un poco apenado…raro.

Esto… si claro- gran respuesta Isabella. Saque el botecito de liquido azul de mi bolso y se lo di… pero nunca me imagine que esto iba a suceder.

Bella… como…tu no te creí capaz…- esa era la voz de Angela…. Hay no lo que menos quería sucedió y creo que Angela lo malinterpreto todo, pero no me dejo explicarle solo se fue.

Bella…- escuche que Edward dijo pero no le conteste solo camine para comenzar a buscar a Angela.

Ya la busque en el comedor, clases en la enfermería pero nada…. Solo me faltan los baños.

Empecé a caminar a los baños y efectivamente allí esta.

Angela… yo te lo puedo explicar todo- eséro que me deje explicarle si no nunca me lo voy a perdonar.

.

.

.

_**Holaaa!**_

_**Como están? Espero que bien.**_

_**Pues aquí tienen otro capitulo y pues que me dicen?**_

_**Reviews? Por favor! **_

_**Les quería hacer una pregunta antes de irme les gustaría que les diera mi nombre de Facebook? No se para estar mas en contacto ustedes saben ;) jejeje.**_

_**Pues nada… las dejo, espero algún lindo review ñas quiero y pues también quiero saber que opinan sobre lo de Facebook?**_

_**Kisses and bites.**_

_**Ale.**_


	4. ct4

todos los personajes son propiedad de la gran SM yo solo juego con los personajes, y la historia es mía.

* * *

Como es que algo tan simple lo puedan malinterpretar así.

Como es que saco tantas conclusiones.

Los días han pasado y Angela aun no me dirige la palabra la verdad es que me siento mal no porque hubiese hecho algo malo si no porque Angela no me deja explicarle y lo peor es que se lo conto jessica y ella se encargó de que todo el instituto se enterara.

Pero ya me estoy resignando.

Por otro lado Edward Cullen me sigue hablando, no es que me incomode o algo por el estilo si no porque siento que estoy engañando a Angela, pero ahora ya no me siento tan mal las cosas pasan no?, además no es como si estuviese haciendo algo malo asi que… bahhh…

No se porque siempre pienso lo mismo antes de dormir pero bueno, necesito descansar.

Y entonces me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

_Ring… ring…ring_

Ese odio que siento por mi reloj despertador, ustedes lo han sentido alguna vez?

Definitivamente mi mayor reto es levantarme en la mañana y meterme al baño, mas con este frio.

Pero tampoco es que me guste demasiado llegar tarde.

Nada como sentir el agua caliente relajando tus músculos, pero luego de un momento relajante se escucha la linda voz de tu madre.

Bella se te va a hacer tarde- siempre me pasa lo mismo yo siento que el tiempo no pasa pero al parecer si pasa y pasa muy rápido.

Luego de cambiarme no es que tuviera mucho que hacer además de todos usamos uniformes(N/A las imágenes están en mi perfil, mi triste realidad).

Eso de ir todos vestidos igual es muy soso y más con nuestro uniforme un pantalón beige, blusa blanca y suéter azul

Este va a ser un día muy largo.

**POV EDWARD**

No puedo hacer esto, yo no me puedo sentir así y menos por ella. Es la mejor amiga de mi ex.

Ex no porque yo quisiera si no porque su mama me amenazo.

_Flashback._

Mi celular está sonando pero en la pantalla no hay un nombre si no que dice:

_Desconocido _

Es muy raro ya que yo tengo todos los números de mis amigos, pero puede ser una emergencia así que voy a contestar.

Bueno- no se quién es así que no estoy muy seguro de como tener que saludar a esta persona.

Tu eres Edward Cullen- me pregunto, es la voz de una mujer pero ya grande se le nota.

Si soy yo… disculpe con quien hablo- le pregunte tratando de no sonar grosero no nada por el estilo, pero tampoco puedo hablar con un desconocido.

Soy la madre de Angela Webber- ay no esto no puede ser posible, de seguro se entero.

Si en qué le puedo ayudar- le pregunte tratando de no sonar nervioso ni nada por el estilo.

Mira niñito no te quiero cerca de mi hija- si es seguro ya se enteró.

Son demasiado jóvenes apenas saben andar solos, y ya hasta novios son…. Los adolescentes- dijo susurrando lo ultimo.

Señora… yo- no me dejo ni siquiera explicar nada lo único que me dijo fue

Aléjate de ella, son unos niños todavía, si te aceras a ella lo lamentaras- con estas palabras me colgó y me quede en shock.

_fin flashback_

es algo muy difícil de recordar pero es algo que estoy tratando de dejar en el pasado.

(N/A si alguien se pregunta como se entero la mama se Angela aquí esta)

Todavía recuerdo cuando Angela me conto como su mama se entero.

Fue por una conversación con Angela donde ella me pregunta si me gusta y yo le digo que si pero que mejor dejáramos el tema porque era mas conveniente hablarlo en persona.

Y supongo que desde allí comenzó a leerlo y pues no hace falta ser muy listo para una que otra conversación y enterarse de todo.

El dia que rompí con Angela me sentía tan miserable pero era lo correcto, pero al parecer ella no se dio cuenta de que su mama había leído nuestras conversaciones.

Ella se pues muy mal y bella estaba allí apoyándola como buena amiga que es, pero aun no lo comprendo nunca me había puesto así, ni por Angela y por bella si y ella ni siquiera me habla mas bien yo creo que le caigo mal.

Además que cada vez que Jacob va con ella y la saluda o algo los celos brotan de mi y es muy feo porque ni siquiera es algo mío sino más bien es una amiga, ni siquiera amiga mas bien conocida.

Ahora hablamos por el chat más seguido pero tampoco es como si habláramos mucho.

Todavía me acuerdo de la vez que le pedí prestada un poco de acetona, y Angela se enojo y desde ese momento ya no se hablan, ni siquiera se sientan juntas al receso, extraño.

No me explico como Angela exagera las cosas ni siquiera estábamos haciendo algo malo, tan solo me estaba dando el botecito y ya ni siquiera estábamos platicando.

Pero eso me molesto bastante ya que bella ahora no se junta con nadie.

Me gustaría que se sentara conmigo pero es demasiado tímida y yo demasiado tonto.

Tampoco es como si le hubiera ofrecido que se sentase con nosotros, pero Jacob si le dijo y lo rechazo.

Es muy raro y no sé porque me paso esto, creo que me gusta bella.

Es muy difícil y tampoco es como si me le pudiese acercar demasiado a ella y con lo celosa que es Angela tal vez se le olvida que bella es su amiga.

Celos.

Muchas veces te dañan, y ese daño es irreversible.

Prefiero quedarme calladito y seguir como hasta ahora.

* * *

HOLAAAA! Cómo están? Espero que todas muy bien, que les pareció?

Otra cosita me quiero disculpar por no haber actualizado, lo que pasa es de que tuve que hacer unos exámenes de admisión para cambiarme de college entonces como que me la pase estudiando, por cierto todavía no me entregan resultados hasta el viernes pero yo digo que me va a ir bien (ojala) :D

Prometo actualizar más seguido .

Reviews? Porfi! *pone carita de alice*

Kisses and bites :*


End file.
